Of Love and Sacrifice
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: In the presense of the Shikon-no-tama, InuYasha is - !... R&R please!
1. Sweet Sacrifice

**Heh, just a kinda side-story I've put together while I'm typing up the next chapter of "Ato Nasai".**

**(I'm kind of obsessed with the InuYasha anime and manga at the moment, especially InuxKag A/N: I can't help it they just make such a great couple! Sango and Miroku do aswell. So sad I know...)**

**Please read and review!**

**I do not own InuYasha or the songs used. **

**Sweet Sacrifice**

_It's true, we're all a little insane_

_but it's all so clear_

_now that I've unchained_

I was running. Running faster than I had ever ran before. My shoulder throbbed with pain, crimson blood flowing steadily out of the wound. The wound _he _gave me.

You'd think this wound would slow me down a little, but it doesn't in the slightest. If anything, it increases the incredible longingI have to be at _his _side.

I have to reach him, before anything else happens. Fear is piling up inside of my heart, fear for my friends, the villagers...

But most of all, my fear for _him. _For _his _well being.

Why?

_Fear is only in our minds_

_taking over all the time_

_fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking over all the time_

Though the blood is pouring down my shoulder, I have finally caught sight of the village. A death coloured sunset is cast over it, covering the small village in a blanket of shadow.

In the distance, I can hear the terrified calls of distressed villagers. Wives screaming. Children crying...

I have to get to him.

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing..._

I can feel hot tears building in my eyes. Why did it have to come to this? It shouldn't have happened! It shouldn't have been this way!

_...dry your eyes and testify_

_you know you live to break me - don't deny_

_Sweet Sacrifice_

When we entered the Shikon-no-tama's spiritual presense...this _shouldn't _have happened...

_One day I'm gonna forget your name _

_and one sweet day,_

_you're gonna drown in my last pain_

...But it _had_ happened.

_Fear is only in our minds_

_taking over all the time_

_fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking over all the time_

The jewell's sacred aura was too strong, too powerful for him to handle.

All me and my friends could do was watch, as his human heart was shut away from the world.

All we could do was stare helplessly as his eyes turned that dreaded mix of reds, as his claws extended...

All _I_ could do was reach out a hand, call out his name softly, plead with him.

_" Please...don't give into it..."_

_" Get-Get away from me Kagome! "_

Too late.

_You poor, sweet innocent thing..._

I tried so desperately to reach him. Really I did.

He pushed me away though. I think, maybe even in his demon form, he may have known who I was.

He could have sliced me to shreds as if I were a paper towel.

He merely struck me on the shoulder. The worst he could give me.

It still hurt like nothing had before though. Not just physically.

_...Dry your eyes and testify_

_and oh how you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

My friends escaped unscathed, running after his retreating form, hoping to catch him before he got back to the village.

They were too late.

I can feel my strength leaving me now, the blood loss is too much.

With my last few ounces of strength, I push my body through the entrance to the village. He's there, my Lord Monk friend is in his crutches, held by the scruff of his kimono, high in the air.

His sacred sutras didn't work.

My demon slayer sister, my adopted kitsune...

They could do nothing but weep in protest and he got ready to deliver the Monk's death blow.

I can't let this happen!

I draw my bow and arrow, taking aim. I don't intend to hurt him, but maybe if I can just purify him...

His brilliant red eyes are on me now, and he drops the Monk to the ground with a distinctive thud, my slayer sister at the Monk's side immediately.

He sniffs the air around me. For a moment, I think I can see recognition in his eyes. They definately..._flicker._

" Wench..."

No!

" InuYasha! "

I let go of the arrow. It pins him to a tree behind him, but only by the cloth of his haori. I could never truly hurt him. Not even in this state.

The magic from the arrow is working. His golden eyes are returning!

I would smile, but...

My friends eyes are all on me now. They can see what's happening to me now truly for the first time.

I still hold the bow in the position where I released the arrow, my eyes glazed over.

I collapse to my knees.

Even in my pain, I feel relief at the sound of _my _half-demon's true voice.

_" InuYasha..."_

" KAGOME! "

_I'm your sacrifice._

One last plea from him, and my world goes blank.

I only just hear the sounds of my friends calling out my name in despair.

As darkness finally consumes me, I find I don't care...

...as long as I have InuYasha back.

**--**

**Okay, personally I think you can either love or hate this story, you make the decision.**

**Song: Sweet Sacrifice, by Evanescence.**

**REVIEW!**

**(A/N: I've gone back and edited this, corrected a few spelling mistakes here and there, as I hope to do with all of my fics some day.)**


	2. All that I'm living for

**Yes, I have decided to make this a two-part story, this time from InuYasha's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**All that I'm living for**

_All that I'm living for_

_all that I'm dying for_

_all that I can't ignore alone at night_

Who was she? Who was that female? The one who reached out to me? Called to me?

It matters not any more. My desire leads me elsewhere. Away from _her._

_" Blood... I must have blood...to feel...to taste..."_

Pitiful humans. I can hear them screaming out at my appearence, standing petrified with fear before me.

I hear the cries of young human welps, clinging to their mothers frantically, as the fathers try to see me off.

I can smell their tears, their _fear._

_" Pathetic..."_

My mind only knows the desire to kill. Red is all I can see.

_I can feel the night beginning_

_separate me from the living_

I lunge forward, and with one swipe of my claws five or so men meet their deaths end. Their blood stains my hand, and I bring it to my mouth, licking the red liquid from my finger tips.

I smirk in triumph, but I am still unsatisfied.

_" Blood...I must have more..."_

_**" No..."**_

What is that? Another voice in my head? It sounds hesitant...

_**" No... This can't be happening... I can't control it! "**_

Impudent voice. I control this body. Me. No one else. I alone. The inner demon.

That voice won't go away though. I can feel it trying to gain control, to push me back down...

I won't let it do that.

Another snarl and more humans flee running. I relish in the fear I give them.

" InuYasha! "

What? Another voice? This one is not from inside me though.

I turn around, and am met with the violet eyes of a male human. A Monk as far as I can tell.

He is not alone. A female with long brown hair tied up high on her head stands beside him, her eyes graced with fear...fear and worry. I study the large weapon her hand rests on. A giant...boomerang?

A demon slayer. The weapon reeks of demon death.

Behind her, shaking in fear with tears pouring down his face, is a young Kitsune. His wide eyes haven't left my own.

I let out a long, low growl.

They intend to defend this village. They intend to _fight _me.

If that is what they want, that is what they will get.

A sneer crosses my face.

I lunge forward. The demon slayer tries to knock me down with that ridiculous weapon of hers. With my claws, I yank it from her grasp and send it flying over the village hills. Her eyes widen considerably. The Kitsune beside her yelps.

I will take pleasure in killing them.

_understanding me_

_after all I've seen_

Before I can do them any harm, that voice from before speaks from inside me again.

_**" No! I won't hurt them! They're my friends! Sango! Shippo! RUN! "**_

A feeling crops up in my chest... Is that...reluctance? Reluctance to kill such pathetic life spawn?

No. I shrug the feeling off.

Something hits my back from behind.

Taken by surprise, I turn around to meet the eyes of that Monk once more.

" InuYasha... Back off! " The Monk orders, the tip of his staff resting on my spine.

Hn!

I grab the monk by the scruff of his kimono, hauling him into the air infront of me.

How dare he address me in such a manner! A lowly Monk!

He gasps for air as my hand tightens around his throat. The sneer returns to my features. I can only vaguely hear the cries of protest from that demon slayer and Kitsune.

" Miroku! InuYasha please! Please let him go! "

It's useless. Their pleas mean nothing to me.

I get ready to finish off this Monk once and for all.

Before I can though...

...a scent catches my nose.

It's blood...but not from the villagers. It's different from them.

I know the scent of that blood.

I know the sweet smell mixed in with it.

I turn around to meet the eyes of a young woman. She has long, wavy raven hair that is flowing with the wind around her face. Her eyes are of a deep, warm brown. They startle me, those eyes.

Tears are flowing out of them. There is fear too. It's not fear _of _me though...

It's fear _for _me.

What the hell?

That voice returns.

_**" Kagome? No... NO! I did this to you! How could I?! Kagome! Kagome please get out of here! Don't let me hurt you again! "**_

For some reason, I don't object to what the voice is saying this time. But why is it saying these things? I don't want to hurt this woman...why?

I notice for the first time the blood that is pouring from her shoulder. A fatal wound. Her body is weakening, she's shaking all over, her breathing is so raspy...

She will die.

_**" Kagome! No! "**_

I stumble backwards. I drop the Monk. Something inside me is clicking.

Who is this woman? I can't hurt her... I don't want to! Why?

She aims her arrow at me now.

I don't move though. I can't.

My demon heart is throbing painfully at the state of this girl before me.

Why?...

" Wench..." I call.

" InuYasha! "

I hear her voice for the first time. It's like...music...

She lets her arrow fly, and I end up pinned to a tree that stands behind me. Magic was flowing in this arrow. Purifying magic. A direct hit.

I can feel my human heart returning, gaining back control over my body. For a reason unknown to me, I allow it. I just want to get to that girl...

The red I see dims.

The demon is gone.

I look infront of me groggily. My golden eyes widen in fear.

" KAGOME! "

I reach out a clawed hand to her, trying so desperately to reach her. I can't though. I can hardly move. The arrow has my haori pinned to the tree! I can't break free...

I continue calling out the name of the woman I love, as she sinks down to the ground, holding out her last breath.

She stares at me for a mere second, though to me, it seems like an eternity.

She smiles at me. She's...happy...for me...?

" KAGOME! "

I scream one last time, as she finally collapses to the ground, her body motionless. I hear the cries of despair from my companions. They do not register to me.

My world has just come crashing down.

And it was because of me. It was _all _my fault!

The tears pour freely from my golden eyes now, knowing I have failed Kagome. Failed to protect another woman I loved.

_peircing every thought together_

_find the words to make me better_

I let out a howl of utter despair. I feel my heart break.

The surrounding villagers have gathered around the body of Kagome. Some try to wake her, their fallen priestess. It is too late though.

In one last act of complete sorrow and despair, I yell out for one final time. I have lost her. The only one who had ever truly accepted me, trusted me...maybe even _loved _me. Like I do her. I want to die.

" KAGOMEEE! "

_She_ was all that I was living for.

**--**

**This has also been further edited!**


End file.
